And the American Idol 2010 is Alice Cullen!
by xXTwilightFanaticXx
Summary: When Alice reveals her aspiring dreams to be an American Idol, her family tells her that she can't do so without the whole country finding out about their secret. Will she still go after her dream? Story MUCH better than summary! R&R PLEASE!


"...And the American Idol 2009 is.....Kris Allen!" American Idol host Ryan Seacrest announced.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!" Alice Cullen cheered from the living room couch. She had already seen him winning, but it was more fun to actually see the results. Rosalie Hale rolled her eyes. "Adam should have won." She said irritated. "Rose! Shut-up!" Alice hissed gluing her eyes to the television set excitedly.

"The Dark Horse has won over the nation!" Ryan said to Kris. "WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Alice screamed. "Alice! Could you kindly shut up? I'm trying to watch!" Emmett Cullen snapped. "SHHHHH!" Alice said. Emmett growled. Edward Cullen laughed to himself. His siblings were something all right.

After the finale, Alice insisted they celebrate, so the Cullens and the Hales went to the mall. "You know what guys? I really think I have a shot at being the next American Idol!" Alice declared, jumping up and down. "Alice, you know we have to keep quiet. In a few years, we'll have to move again and if the whole country notices that you're not aging then, well, I think you have a pretty accurate assumption of what will happen as a result." Carlisle Cullen told her.

"Not to mention that the competition takes place in sunny Los Angeles." Esme Cullen added. Alice sighed. "But ever since I was a little girl all I wanted to do was sing!" She protested. "Alice sweetie, we know. But we all had to give up some desires in order to maintain this lifestyle." Esme said gently. "Well, it sucks." Alice said, disappointed. Carlisle gave her a sympathetic shrug.

Alice sighed. Singing was her true calling, she just knew it.

**--------------------------------------------------------AT HOME----------------------------------------------------------**

Alice sat on her bed, her face in her pillow. "Alice?" Rosalie called softly, lightly knocking on her door. "What?" Alice demanded, her voice muffled. "Can I come in?" Rosalie asked. "I don't care." Alice snapped. Rosalie cautiously stepped into her room. "Alice come on get up." Rosalie said gently. 'No. I'm gonna stay right here. I could be like Sleeping Beauty. Except for the fact that I can't sleep because I'm a FREAKIN' VAMPIRE! A VAMPIRE DAMMIT!" Alice yelled in her pillow.

Rosalie rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhhhh," She tried to calm her but it wasn't working. "That's just one more thing to add to my list of things I'll never be able to do because I'm a fucking vampire." Alice groaned. "Hell, I can't even CRY!" "Alice, you can still be a singer!" Rosalie said encouragingly. Alice forced a laugh. "How? Carlisle and Esme are right. There's no way I can ever live my dream without everyone finding out about us." She said dejectedly. Suddenly Emmett came through the door. "Knock, knock!" He said, grinning.

Rosalie smiled. "Alice, guess what we have for you!" She said excitedly. "What?" Alice said, not even bothering to look up. Emmett grinned. "Now, you can be a singer!" Alice glanced at them sideways. "We have…A KAREOKE MACHINE!" Emmett and Rosalie both exclaimed, handing the machine to Alice. Alice's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "WHAT. THE. FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She bellowed, standing up.

Emmett and Rosalie shrank back with fear. As sweet as she was, Alice could be absolutely terrifying when she was mad. So terrifying that no one, no even Emmett, wanted to fight her. "I TELL YOU MY HOPES AND DREAMS AND YOU _MOCK ME_?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed. "But-" Rosalie began, but Alice cut her off. "NO! SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY! I'M LEAVING NOW!!!!" "WHAT?" Emmett and Rosalie panicked.

"YES!!!!!!!" Alice said, and with that she lept out her window at vampire speed. _I'm going to be the next American Idol! I know I will!_ She thought to herself as she ran to Los Angeles, California.

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know in a review! Thanks and God bless!**


End file.
